Mi Dulce Caballero
by atdrizzle
Summary: – Finn, tienes que aceptarlo te has enamorado de un hombre que para colmo no te corresponde. "Lady Rachel Berry está dispuesta a todo para evitar un compromiso matrimonial, incluso renunciar a su género, por lo menos hasta que conozca al hombre correcto". AU Finchel.
1. Prologo

– Rachel Barbra Berry – gritó con furia la mujer al ver a la morena sosteniendo una daga en contra del cuello del hombre. – Soltadlo de inmediato.

La aludida bajó el arma y pateó fuertemente a su víctima, causando que cayera a los pies de la mujer que había gritado. El varón humillado se paró de inmediato y se dirigió a la salida del establo rumiando insultos seguido de cerca por la mujer que corrió tras él rogándole perdón. La doncella de piel morena se quedó petrificada en las sombras observando a la chica que con ojos furiosos seguía el camino de quienes se habían retirado ¿Qué habría sucedido? Se preguntaba y como si hubiese leído sus pensamientos oyó

– Osó a tocarme – explicó la morena sin perder su actitud desafiante y ante la cara de horror de su acompañante agregó – Sólo el rostro obviamente… de otra manera le hubiese cortado la impertinente extremidad.

– Perdón mi lady… Pero no creéis que fue demasiado… Vuestra madre sólo quiere lo mejor para usted y para el pueblo – susurró la chica tímidamente saliendo de su escondite.

– La duquesa debería suspender las visitas de ese malcriado noble que sólo busca enriquecerse – replicó la joven – Si fuera un muchacho esto no estaría pasando.

– Pero no lo sois – se atrevió a decir la doncella unos pocos años mayor – El pueblo necesita un líder.

– Tengo las habilidades necesarias para asumir ese lugar ¿No lo creéis?

– Si, pero… nunca habéis participado en una batalla.

– Eso no tiene importancia, no haber participado en una no significa que no estoy preparada para ello.

– ¿Alguna vez se lo ha preguntado? –preguntó la joven.

– En realidad no – meditó – Pero creo que ha llegado el momento de hacerlo.

* * *

Rachel caminaba a paso firme a través de los pasillos del enorme castillo hacia las habitaciones de quienes fueran una vez los duques de Mckinley, la morena era el único fruto del matrimonio Berry, una unión sin amor como tantas de la época. Sir Hiram Berry Duque de Mckinley se había casado con la bella Shelby Corcoran cumpliendo un contrato que habían celebrado sus progenitores. Desde el día de su nacimiento sin razón aparente la madre no quiso saber nada de ella, relegando su cuidado al padre de la menor, la pequeña era la luz de los ojos del duque y no confiando en nadie más, crío a la joven como si realmente fuese un muchacho, enseñándole a cazar, ha utilizar el arco y la flecha, luchar con espadas y montar a caballo con tanta destreza como lo hacía él. Sin siquiera tocar entró en la habitación para encontrar a la mujer frente al espejo cepillándose su largo cabello que sin dejar su labor señaló fríamente

– ¿Venís a solicitar perdón por vuestra actitud frente al conde o por haberos saltado la cena?

– Ninguno de los anteriores "madre" – replicó la joven sin dejar de observar a la mujer a través del espejo, realmente eran muy parecidas, el pelo del mismo color hasta la cintura y facciones similares, pero de alguna manera a su juicio su ascendiente era hermosa y ella no, aunque eso no tenía ninguna importancia. – Vengo a pediros que me nombréis capitán de la guardia.

Una seca y sonora carcajada retumbó en la alcoba

– Nunca pensé que la locura de Hiram fuese contagiosa – murmuró Shelby un poco más fuerte de lo que hubiese querido al ver la expresión de su hija en el espejo que luchaba por contener sus lágrimas, su propio rostro se suavizo, se paró para acercarse a ella y abrazarla tiernamente. Perdiendo la solemnidad dijo – Lo siento, tu padre tenía algunas ideas extravagantes, pero era un buen hombre y yo también lo extraño mucho.

– ¿Ideas extravagantes?

– Necesitamos continuar con su legado – agregó ignorando la pregunta de su hija – Si no hacemos algo pronto todo por lo que luchó será en vano, debemos cumplir el rol que se nos ha asignado satisfactoriamente.

– Yo quiero cumplir con mi papel por eso deseo…

– Perfecto, sabía que tomarías la decisión correcta – interrumpió la mujer paseándose de un lugar a otro tramando su próximos pasos – Mañana mismo partiremos al Ducado de Haverbroock, estar rodeada de mujeres te relajará, además Lady Quinn Fabray tiene un gusto exquisito y se sentirá encantada para ayudar a elegir tu ajuar…

– No – espetó Rachel, odiando la idea de ver a la hermosa Quinn Fabray imponiéndose a ella – Mis deseos no son casarme con el conde…

– No tengas miedo hija mía, eres una chica hermosa y el conde está muy interesado en ti, a pesar de lo que ocurrió está mañana prometió no tomar represalias, sabe que estás nerviosa. – señaló la mujer tomándola por los hombros.

– No estoy nerviosa y no tengo miedo – aseguró la joven sin tener fuerza para alejarse de ella – Yo quiero cumplir mi rol… como capitana del ejercito.

– Eso es imposible, sólo un hombre puede tomar esa responsabilidad.

– Estoy plenamente capacitada para asumir esa responsabilidad, tengo más habilidades y destrezas que cualquiera de los caballeros que conozcas.

– Sé que he cometido muchos errores y no debí permitir que Hiram se encargará de tu educación, pero estaba tan abrumada por ser madre a tan corta edad, que tuve miedo y pensé no tener la fuerza necesaria para hacerme cargo de ti – susurró la mujer – Perdóname… Dame una oportunidad para hacer las cosas bien, estoy segura que al final me lo agradecerás.

Ver a su madre pedir perdón después de tanto tiempo de abandono fue una postura que la descolocó. Estaba dispuesta a discutir y enfrentarse a ella, pero su corazón no estaba preparado para escuchar palabras de afecto, sintió el impulso de agradarla, pero no podía acceder al matrimonio con un completo desconocido por algo que podía hacer ella perfectamente, defender sus tierras. Se jugó la única carta que le podría conceder un poco de tiempo.

– ¿Qué pasará con el compromiso matrimonial que suscribió mi padre?

– El compromiso secreto - señaló soltándola – Sabes que era una mentira, fue una manera de protegerte de cumplir tus deberes… Ya tienes 17 años y jamás se ha presentado alguien a reclamarlo.

Cuando Rachel tenía 15 años su padre volvió de una misión real con la noticia que la había comprometido con el hijo de un noble, en un principio había estado furiosa por el atrevimiento de su progenitor, pero éste le aseguró que sería era el mejor hombre que podía existir, puesto que lo había salvado de la muerte, según su descripción era valiente, atrevido, honesto y con un enorme corazón, además agregó que por lo que había escuchado de otras damas era agradable a la vista. Para no afectar a su hija, no había hablado nada más del tema, esperando a que se acostumbrase a la idea, prometiéndole que cuando cumpliera 16 años le comentaría mayores detalles. Lamentablemente ese día nunca llegó, no había pensado mucho en el asunto puesto que a los pocos meses murió, pero ya habían pasado dos años desde el anuncio y nadie había mencionado palabra del asunto. Seguramente su madre tenía razón y sólo había sido un artilugio de su padre para protegerla en un momento como éste, así que en memoria de él, iba a utilizar al hombre misterioso.

– Seguramente se debe a que todavía es parte de alguna campaña militar y yo aún no soy tan mayor como para esperarlo.

– Tienes 17 años, a tu edad yo ya estaba casada.

– Quinn Fabray tiene 17 años y permanece soltera… Puedo esperar un poco más.

– No quería acudir a esto pero no tengo otra alternativa… La muerte de tu padre nos ha golpeado duramente, cada día los caballeros nos abandonan para buscar mejores suertes, sin las campañas militares estamos quedando sin recursos, pronto las noticias de que nuestros dominios no están protegidos debidamente se correrán por el reino, seremos víctimas del pillaje y las correrías de malhechores, por ello debes casarte y pronto.

– Yo puedo defender a nuestro pueblo…

– No puedes – espetó Shelby furiosa – Aunque tu padre alimentó esas tonterías eres una mujer y debes aceptarlo.

– Sí puedo y lo voy hacer.

– No quería ser tan dura pero no me dejas alternativa… Los hombres se están marchando por esa misma razón, me lo han dicho expresamente, no están dispuestos a ser guiados por una mujer.

– ¿De verdad? – preguntó con la voz quebrada no podía creer que quienes consideraba sus amigos aborrecieran la idea de su liderazgo y prefirieran al Conde, pero no podía mostrar a su madre debilidad, se recompusó y gritó – Mientes.

– Claro que no, tú no tienes el honor suficiente para liderarlos, sólo seguirán a un verdadero caballero, nadie te respeta porque eres mujer, sólo toleraban tu presencia porque Hiram los obligaba ¿Por qué crees que no te dejan participar en las partidas de caza?

– Porque me tienen envidia, soy mejor hombre de lo que jamás podrán ser cualquiera de ellos.

– Podrás parecer un muchacho pero no lo eres.

– Pensé que habías dicho que era hermosa – murmuró Rachel con tristeza, nadie se había atrevido a decirle que parecía un hombre, tal vez tenía destrezas masculinas pero eso no significaba que había olvidado su sexo, le dolió sentir pena por ello. – Ojalá fuera un muchacho.

– Si abandonarás esas vestimentas, te pusieras hermosos vestidos y cepillaras mejor tu cabello nadie dudaría que eres una bella mujer y una excelente futura esposa, por eso necesitas ponerte bajo la influencia de Lady Quinn – continuó Shelby.

– Jamás y no me voy a casar con el Conde es mi última palabra.

– Te casarás con Sir Jessie St. James dentro de un mes porque yo lo digo, soy la Duquesa y tu madre, no puedes oponerte a mis órdenes y no admitiré discusión alguna, además mañana mismo partiremos a Haverbrook aunque tenga que llevarte amarrada.

* * *

Rachel observó los escasos vestidos que poseía en el baúl, la duquesa se había mostrado implacable después de la discusión, la llevó a rastras hasta su habitación y le ordenó a Mercedes los enseres que debería preparar para el viaje, nada de lo que ella realmente quisiera utilizar… podría cortar las hermosas telas y hacerlas añicos como protesta, pero eran tan escasos que no haría daño alguno y seguramente la misma Quinn estaría dichosa de ayudarla a comprar un guardarropa nuevo.

Aún estaba dolida al saber que sus hombres no aceptaban su liderazgo, acaso no había demostrado este tiempo tener destrezas requeridas para tal cargo, era cierto que no la dejaban asistir a las partidas de caza, realmente pensó que la estaban "protegiendo", ahora se había dado cuenta de la razón de ello… su maldito sexo.

Si hubiese nacido muchacho, no estaría pasando nada de esto, no sería arrastrada a casarse con un idiota y podría tomar el lugar que le correspondería en las tierras de su padre por derecho propio. Si le dieran una oportunidad verdadera estaba segura que apreciarían sus habilidades, pero ¿cómo conseguir esa posibilidad?

Se miró en el espejo de su cuarto largo y tendido, estaba vestida con un largo camisón blanco con los largos cabellos color marrón hasta la cintura, sus ojos del mismo color oscuro recorrieron su delicada figura, si hubiese sido hombre ¿Como sería físicamente? Quizás más alta, pero para ella su metro cincuenta no era un obstáculo, era más ágil, se quitó la ropa para observar sus formas, tenía senos pequeños, pero estaban ahí, era una mujer aunque lo negase con todas las fuerzas, pero su abdomen era duro, al igual que su trasero en atención a las extremas actividades físicas a las que se sometía.

Movida por la curiosidad con un largo trozo de tela blanco se apretó los pechos, ese simple gesto la hizo sentir mejor, se puso la ropa de práctica, una vestimenta de hombre que utilizaba en su entrenamiento, su madre tenía razón parecía un muchacho, menor de la edad que ella tenía, pero varón al fin, sólo había algo que la delataba su pelo, impulsada por su atrevimiento tomó una daga y con un par de cortes certeros, gran parte de él cayó al suelo. Al ver su hermoso cabello desparramado río, la duquesa estaría furiosa, era la protesta perfecta, seguramente la castigaría por su rebeldía, pero valdría la pena observar su expresión.

Colocó los restos en el hogar para que desaparecieran, pero un olor espantoso la inundo abrió rápidamente las ventanas y trató de apagar el fuego con el atizador para terminar la tortura a su nariz, quedaba un poco de cabello sin quemar en un extremo, trató de quitarlo pero de alguna forma se tropezó y cayó sobre las cenizas ardientes, no se quemó pero quedó cubierta de esos desperdicios, se quedó unos segundos en el lugar esperando la aparición de Mercedes.

Al no ver a su amiga se levantó para limpiarse cuando la imagen en el espejo la perturbo, un varón la estaba observando fijamente, en un principio se había asustado al no reconocerse, pero era la respuesta a sus plegarias, si podía engañarse a sí misma podría hacerlo con los demás, tendría la oportunidad que anhelaba, en sus tierras era muy arriesgado, cualquiera podría descubrirla si se lavaba la cara, era mejor hacerlo en otro lugar, uno alejado y distante, estaba segura que con este aspecto y sus habilidades, todos los caballeros morirían por tenerla entre sus soldados, incluso mejor podría hacerse caballero y lograr el respeto para hacerse digna de liderar a los hombres de su padre.

* * *

Más tarde iba en su caballo favorito alejándose cada vez más del Ducado de Mckinley, había dejado una nota que seguramente desconcertaría a la duquesa, se lo merecía por obligarla a abandonar su hogar. Llevaba un par de mudas de ropa, sus armas favoritas una espada y una daga que pertenecieron a su padre junto a un arco y un set de flechas, además tenía una bolsa llena de monedas de oro para enfrentar los desafíos que le esperaban.

Desmontó en un claro de bosque y preparó una fogata, no había llevado comida porque esperaba comprar algo en el próximo pueblo que encontrara, se estaba quedando dormida cuando un ruido la despertó, se paró de un brinco, pero nadie estaba a su alrededor, empezó a inspeccionar la zona cuando algo cayó del cielo sobre su cabeza, dejándola de inmediato inconsciente.

* * *

**Esta historia esta basada en la película "La Gruta de Oro" y el Libro de Jackie Ivie "La Dama del Caballero", espero que les guste mi segundo Fic ;)**


	2. Defender a los más débiles

**Glee no me pertenece como tampoco sus personajes, sólo los uso por diversión**

* * *

_Tres años después _

– No puedo creer que hayas rechazado la propuesta del rey – exclamó el hombre a caballo – El título de Marqués era una excelente recompensa por tus servicios, además de la extensión de dichas tierras.

– Ya hemos tenido esta misma conversación en múltiples ocasiones – respondió el caballero desganado.

– Todavía no lo creo ¿Me harías el honor de recordármelo?

– No deseo casarse con lady Marley.

– ¿Por qué?... Es tu obligación engendrar un heredero y ella es una mujer muy bella.

– Casi se desmayó cuando me acerqué a ella la primera vez… Temblaba como una hoja.

– Tú fama es tu condena… Lo importante es que no lo hizo, aquellas son las esposas ideales… Listas para cumplir deseos sin rezongar y poder formarlas a antojo… Si no siempre puedes buscar el fulgor en otra cama.

– Además tenía sentimientos por Sir Ryder – señaló ignorando los comentarios de su amigo – Serán una pareja perfecta.

– Ya está de nuevo el siempre y bueno de Finn que no quiere perjudicar a nadie… Esa fue la razón final ¿Verdad?

– Y no puedes olvidar el compromiso matrimonial que debo cumplir.

– ¿Cuánto ha tiempo ha pasado ya? ¿4 ó 5 años? Hombre esa mujer ya debe estar casada con 10 hijos… Olvídala.

Era cierto, la probabilidad que lady Rachel Berry estuviese casada era definitivamente una alternativa que no podía dejar de considerar, se había demorado tanto tiempo en acudir a reclamarla por culpa de la campaña militar en la cual había estado inmerso voluntariamente, sólo había aceptado esa peligrosa misión para poder ser digno de ella.

Sir Finn Hudson era efectivamente el hijo de un noble, pero empobrecido con un pequeño feudo sin importancia, necesitaba tener el mérito suficiente para que accediera a su compromiso, el duque le había advertido que no sería fácil de convencer, por ello quería impresionarla con sus historias de triunfos en la batalla, envolverla en finas telas, ofrecerle finos manjares y bañarla en todo el oro que tuviese, que en estos momentos podrían llenar fácilmente 40 arcones o quizás más, pero sabía que aunque ahora tenía todo lo que había imaginado aún no era digno de casarse con la hija de un hombre como el duque de Mckinley.

La ausencia de noticias se debía a que la campaña ciertamente se desenvolvía en un terreno hostil y peligroso, efectivamente habría sido imposible enviar un mensajero a esas tierras, además que podría comunicar "Esperadme un poco más", "Pronto iré por ti" o "Estoy llenando mis arcones para que me aceptes", no podía desnudar su alma con un insípido mensaje, el primer encuentro tenía que ser épico sin errores, aún no había ensayado un discurso apropiado para el momento pero debía ser poesía pura, puesto que aunque no la conocía estaba profundamente enamorado de ella, en atención a la descripción que el Duque le había dado "Una criatura de delicadas formas y piel besada por el sol, sedoso cabello marrón de gran extensión, melodiosa voz y bajo unas largas y curvas pestañas unos ojos grandes y expresivos de un profundo color chocolate ".

Durante aquellos 5 años esos ojos se colaron en todos sus sueños, había aprendido a amarlos y anhelarlos, eran su inspiración para sobrevivir un día más en la cruenta guerra, jamás podría olvidarse de ella, pero era difícil enfrentarse a ella, incluyendo el miedo a su rechazo que lo petrificaba y ocasionaba el aplazamiento de su búsqueda.

– El Duque de Mckinley es un hombre de palabra, él me prometió que esperaría cuanto fuese necesario.

– En ese caso seguramente perderá el conocimiento por completo, recuerda que tu fama te precede.

– Seré delicado.

– Si estás tan interesado en esa jovencita ¿Por qué llevamos tantos meses recorriendo dominios extraños? ¿Permaneciendo por semanas sin razón aparente? ¿Por qué no has ido raudo a reclamar a tu prometida?

– ¿Acaso no recuerdas el accidente de Joe? ¿La enfermedad de Sebastián? ¿La revuelta en la Corte? No podemos movernos si uno de nosotros no se encuentra en óptimo estado físico… Mis hombres están primero y sólo estoy interesado en ofrecer mis respetos a Sir Hiram haciendo honor a mi palabra, él comprenderá los motivos del retraso cuando se los exponga.

– Finn… Los hombres están exhaustos de recorrer tierras lejanas, somos errantes sin rumbo… Quieren establecerse.

– Y lo harán cuando lo deseen, yo no retengo a nadie.

– No te lo tomes como una afrenta.

– Debieras alegrarte en vez de reclamar, ya que partimos al despuntar el alba.

– Estamos jubilosos por ello, pero…

– No toleraré hablar más del asunto, debo reunirme con Sir William el Marqués de Adamms a las 9 en punto… Haz los arreglos necesarios para retomar nuestro viaje a la hora acordada.

* * *

Finn se encontraba escoltando a los marqueses de Adamms en su paseo matutino, apreciaba la compañía de quien había sido su mentor Sir William Schuester, un hombre sensato de cabellos rubios y erizados acompañados de ojos azules, y su esposa Lady Emma Pillsbury, una colorina conversadora y alegre, eran agradables y habían sido muy hospitalarios con sus hombres, junto a ellos se encontraba su dulce y encantadora sobrina, la rubia de ojos celestes lady Brittany Pierce, sería un grato momento si no estuviese con ellos el despreciable prometido de la joven Sir Brody Weston, un hombre necio, pomposo y ambicioso. Finn no entendía como el marqués podía siquiera considerarlo para desposar a su inocente sobrina, pero el respeto que sentía por él le impedía interferir con su buen juicio, además no conocía tan bien al sujeto, tal vez tuviese gracias ocultas que él ignoraba.

– Perdonad mi impertinencia milord, pero ¿Es cierto que vos rechazasteis la propuesta del rey, Sir Finn? – Curioseó la mujer y al ver la expresión severa de su marido agregó – Me he atrevido a preguntar puesto que creo es muy valiente de vuestra parte… Nadie osaría a negarse libremente ante las peticiones de nuestro soberano.

– No os preocupéis mi lady – realmente pensó que se había librado del interrogatorio obvio que ocasionaba su decisión, afortunadamente habían elegido el último día de su estadía – Pero lamento informarle que no soy valiente, solamente expuse mis razones a su majestad quien graciosamente las comprendió.

– Debieron ser razones muy poderosas – razonó el hombre mayor.

– ¿Un compromiso matrimonial previo? – se aventuró la mujer.

– Con el amor de vuestra infancia – suspiró la rubia.

– Con una mayor extensión de tierras – optó el necio.

– Muy interesantes vuestras perspectivas mis queridos anfitriones, pero me temo que por razones de prudencia me veo imposibilitado de exhibiros mis motivos – respondió Finn sonriendo a las damas, debido a la posibilidad latente que lady Rachel estuviera casada o no aceptase su proposición debía mantener sus intenciones en el más absoluto y estricto secreto.

– ¿Cuál es vuestro próximo destino? – preguntó Will tratando de desviar la atención de las mujeres.

– Me dirijo al Ducado de Dalton, como sabréis en dichos dominios habita mi madre con su actual esposo y mi estimado hermano.

– Vuestro merecido descanso – señaló el rubio sonriendo.

– Vamos milord no nos podeís dejar intrigadas – insistió Brittany dulcemente – Confiad en nuestro buen juicio.

– Apostaría que es un tierno recuerdo juvenil – dijo Emma – Debido a vuestra expresión soñadora y romántica .

– ¿Realmente lo creéis mi lady? Mis oponentes no estarían de acuerdo con esa afirmación – río Finn.

– Insisto que es por el asunto de las tierras – repitió Brody – Si no es por la extensión, debe ser en atención a la prosperidad.

– Vuestras tierras se ven fructíferas – señaló el joven tratando de desviar el tema de sus asuntos personales.

– Lo son – afirmó Will captando la intención de su visitante – Lamentablemente nos hemos visto en serias dificultades económicas y afectados por severas pérdidas.

– ¿Puedo ayudar en algo milord? Sería para mí un honor recompensar a quien fue una vez mi señor, especialmente después de tan generosa hospitalidad que me habéis brindado.

– Por supuesto que no, Hijo mío… De todas formas agradezco vuestro ofrecimiento… Son problemas temporales que con la gracia de dios pronto se solucionaran.

– Conflictos que no se refieren a mi gestión, claro está – se defendió Brody.

– Últimamente nos hemos visto acechados por maleantes

Explicaba Will cuando un muchacho se acercó corriendo al ilustre grupo gritando entrecortadamente

– Al fin… Al fin… Los atraparon milord… Tenéis que venir pronto.

– Buenas noticias, he estado esperando este momento desde hace mucho – exclamó Brody con una sonrisa siniestra – ¿Deseáis presenciar mi calidad para impartir justicia Sir Finn?

* * *

Ambos caballeros montaban vigorosamente al encuentro de los despiadados malhechores, a lo lejos Finn pudo observar rodeado de hombres el desarrollo de una pelea, un joven menudo de cabello marrón amarrado en una cola de caballo se batía ferozmente a espadas contra un hombre de al menos dos veces su tamaño, al acercarse se percató que el muchacho era muy delgado, vestido con harapos y la espada no era más que un trozo de madera, en el suelo donde se realizaba el combate se encontraba otro joven de iguales circunstancias pero al parecer inconsciente con una herida importante en el muslo superior izquierdo.

El mozuelo parecía defender a su símil, puesto que no se apartaba de él demostrando que tenía grandes habilidades, le faltaba la gracia de la técnica y la enseñanza formal, pero contaba con la astucia y la vehemencia de cualquier caballero, que se hiciese llamar como tal, omitiendo la ausencia de medios apropiados para tal fin. Con un desafortunado movimiento el joven cayó al suelo, siendo de inmediato rodeado por quienes presenciaban la lucha para patearlo y golpearlo sin piedad.

Finn al ver semejante castigo apresuró su caballo y con su espada en mano se interpuso entre la muchedumbre ansiosa por sangre vociferando

– Parad… Él que manifieste deseo de dañar a este par de jóvenes indefensos se tendrá que batir conmigo.

La multitud se detuvo de inmediato para observar quien era el dueño de esa portentosa voz, bastaba una mirada para deducir que era una persona importante, su apariencia distinguida, el metro noventa que lo caracterizaba y su lujosa vestimenta lo presentaban como un noble, todos se quedaron en silencio sin atreverse a desafiar a tan ilustre personaje.

Cuando Sir Brody se acercó, Finn le preguntó

– ¿Qué infamia pueden haber cometido estos pobres individuos para merecer semejante castigo barbárico?

– Esas "vulnerables almas" son los bandidos que han asaltado esta región milord – aseveró el castaño.

Una sola mirada a los jóvenes bastaba para indicar lo contrario, sus humildes vestidos estaban estropeados, sus cuerpos sólo piel y huesos, era imposible que seres tan abandonados fuesen los malvados acechadores de esa zona.

– ¿Qué pensáis hacer con ellos? Golpearles hasta morir

– El castigo usual para esta situación… Cortarles las manos – señaló fríamente haciendo un ademán para que arrastraran al joven que valientemente había luchado.

– Un momento – replicó Finn pensando en una solución rápida – Tengo una oferta para vos… una a la que no seréis capaz de resistiros… Deseo comprarlos por 25 monedas de oro… cada uno.

– ¿Por qué? Son sólo unos malhechores que se dedican al pillaje.

– Entonces vos mi buen señor tenéis mucho que ganar y nada que perder, además yo soy libre de emplear mi fortuna del modo que estime conveniente sin reparos.

– Si deseáis venderlos como esclavos… Valen mucho más, podríais sacar hasta 100 por el de cabello marrón.

– Bueno, como mejor os parezca, es vuestra elección – contestó Finn acercándose a su caballo – Comentadme después el resultado de vuestra exitosa transacción.

– Esperad – exclamó Brody mientras Finn sonreía sin que éste lo notara – Acepto vuestra oferta con una condición… Qué os llevéis lejos a este par.

Apelar al ser ambicioso de Brody Weston era siempre la mejor opción, con sus ojos ávidos de poder y fortuna jamás hubiese desechado particular polución por un par de almas miserables tiradas en el suelo.

Finn aceptó de inmediato la condición señalando que a los dos se los llevaría de la región antes que se pusiera el sol del día siguiente, ordenó que se le trajera un poco de agua y un trapo para aliviar el tormento de sus adquisiciones, se acercó al valiente joven que había visto en combate y delicadamente agarró su hombro para voltearlo, puesto se encontraba boca abajo, pero antes de echarle un vistazo recibió un fuerte golpe que lo hizo retroceder y caer al piso.

* * *

**Espero que les guste este capítulo y muchas gracias por tu comentario May ;) **


	3. Ser clemente cuando se los pidieran

******Glee no me pertenece como tampoco sus personajes, sólo los uso por diversión**

* * *

Finn pudo oír las sonoras carcajadas de los hombres alrededor y una voz demasiado aguda para ser de un varón adulto que gritó

– Yo no soy mercancía para comprar.

– ¿Estáis seguro que deseáis mantener vuestra oferta? – Preguntó socarronamente la voz de Brody Weston – Tal vez os convendría que enviara vuestras "inofensivas víctimas" en pedazos.

La ira se apoderó de cada centímetro del cuerpo de Finn, como osaba aquel bribón rebelarse de tal manera, después de haberle salvado la vida y las manos, se puso de pie inmediatamente aún con los ojos cerrados sosteniendo su nariz con sus ásperas y callosas manos.

– ¿No sabéis quién soy? – vociferó con rabia, tratando de abrir sus ojos llorosos.

– Algún pomposo noble que se cree tan superior para adquirir seres humanos como si fuesen ganado – bramó la insolente voz.

Poco a poco recuperó su visión y cuando observó por primera vez el rostro sucio, cubierto de sangre seca y polvo, de su agresor las palabras murieron en sus labios, esos ojos que tantas veces habían invadido sus sueños, grandes de color chocolate bajo largas pestañas negras curvas, que lo inspiraban a sobrevivir un nuevo día a las cruentas condiciones de su campaña militar, estaban ahí frente a él con una expresión apasionada y furiosa, pero con destellos de algo más ¿Agradecimiento? ¿Sorpresa? ¿Admiración? O la misma neblina de lujuria y deseo que envolvió su mente... Por dios su cuerpo estaba reaccionando y sosteniendo pensamientos impuros por un hombre ¿Qué rayos le estaba pasando?, por un instante sintió que el mundo se detuvo y sólo se encontraban los dos observándose intensamente, pero el mágico momento rápidamente desapareció tras la voz burlona de Weston

– Y bien ¿Deseáis ayuda para controlar vuestras "mercancías"?

Eso fue suficiente para aligerar los efectos de sus impúdicos pensamientos y se obligó con toda su fuerza de voluntad a controlar su cuerpo.

– No oséis a entrometeros – espetó a Brody y dirigiéndose al joven levantando las manos explicó – Habéis malinterpretado mis acciones no es mi designio trataros como mercancía o ganado.

– Eso no es lo que he oído – replicó el mozuelo – Estoy dispuesto a luchar por mi libertad contra usted o contra quien sea – agregó tomando rápidamente el palo con el cual se estaba defendiendo anteriormente.

– No es mi intención haceros daño ¿Por qué no tratamos de llegar a un acuerdo amigable?

– ¿Tiene miedo?

– Yo no temo a nada

– Entonces que espera – señaló con una sonrisa de suficiencia e hizo un gesto con la mano para que arremetiera contra él.

De mala gana sacó su espada porque después de todo estaba seguro que si daba marcha atrás el joven le propinaría una serie de golpes con el grueso tronco que tenía en sus manos, ya le había brindado una demostración de su bravura y estaba seguro no se detendría ante nada, debía idear un plan para llevarlo a su campamento sin dañarlo y explicarle sus planes. Comenzó a caminar en circulo en el sentido del reloj analizando a su contrincante, que afortunadamente imitó sus movimientos, su maquinación había funcionado, cuando estuvo cerca del otro muchacho botó su espada y sacó una daga que presionó sobre el cuello del inconsciente compañero que seguía en el suelo boca arriba ante la horrorizada expresión del muchacho que vociferó

– Cobarde.

– Si no queréis que lo mate haréis lo que os ordene.

– No te atreverías a dañar tu propia inversión.

Realmente Finn no deseaba hacerlo pero era la única manera que el audaz muchachito se sometiera sin tener que dañarlo más de lo que estaba, el joven al parecer unos pocos años mayor tenía una profunda herida en el muslo superior, así que con la mano que no sostenía la daga la introdujo en la carne ocasionando el inmediato despertar y el correspondiente alarido del afectado.

– Canalla… Ruin… No puedes hacerle eso a un herido ¿No tienes honor?

– ¿Haréis lo que os ordene? – repitió causándole más dolor y aullidos a su víctima.

– Espera… Lo haré.

– Amárrenle fuerte las muñecas – ordenó al hombre más cercano.

Una vez imposibilitado, personalmente lo ató fuertemente a un árbol cercano del lugar ignorando su cada vez más viciosa lengua, se acercó al otro joven y roció el contenido de su bota de whisky sobre los daños y cortando un trozo de su propia camisa lo vendó fuertemente para detener el sangrado.

– ¿Creéis que podéis llegar a mi campamento sin perder la conciencia?... Está a un par de horas solamente.

– Lo intentaré – respondió el herido.

Finn subió al joven tambaleante sobre su caballo fina sangre y fue en busca del otro que al ser tan liviano lo colocó sin problemas sobre su hombro mientras pataleaba sin desenfreno, lo montó atrás del otro pero amarró nuevamente sus manos alrededor del primero.

– Vos lo sostendréis – le ordenó – Es la única manera para llegar a mi campamento – Sólo recibió una mirada de furia en respuesta.

Comenzó a caminar guiando a su corcel cuando Brody Weston nuevamente lo interrumpió

– Veo que teníais razón respecto a vuestros métodos para controlar vuestras adquisiciones, pero no puedo dejaros caminar a vuestro campamento sin al menos una pequeña ayuda – señaló haciéndole un gesto a uno de sus hombres que trajo un remedo de jamelgo – Es lo mínimo después de gastar tremenda fortuna en un par de insolentes malhechores.

Finn se montó sobre el animal y comenzó a galopar suavemente pero antes se despidió ante sus perplejos expectantes

– Es un placer hacer negocios con vos milord.

* * *

El camino al campamento fue silencioso hasta que los hombres dejados atrás habían desaparecido, fue entonces que el joven amarrado comenzó a insultar a Finn por sus actos según él de cobardía, era peor que una vieja parlachina. El caballero se mantuvo a la distancia que permitía el cordel sin abrir la boca pues lo único que pensaba era en controlar la inesperada reacción de su cuerpo, que al tocar al ágil muchacho le causó una dolorosa erección que le incomodaba para galopar a la velocidad que deseaba, se maldijo internamente. No se atrevía a enfrentar directamente el objeto de sus deseos pues sólo imaginarlo causaba efectos impertinentes, se concentró y espetó

– Os ruego detener esa lengua bífida, sino es por agradecer el haberos salvado vuestras vidas o vuestras extremidades, os lo pido por el bienestar de vuestro compañero herido.

– Oh no, ya me chantajeaste para que me rindiera, no lo haré otra vez… Además mi amigo está acostumbrado al sonido de mi voz.

– Os lo suplico.

– No me callaré jamás.

Finn se detuvo aún sin atreverse a voltear y señaló

– Si hacéis lo que os pido les haré una polución mejor a expulsarlos de esta región, algo que definitivamente estoy seguro captará vuestra atención.

– ¿Cúal sería esa "maravillosa" oferta? – espetó en forma irónica.

– Solamente lo expresaré cuando lleguemos al campamento… Estoy seguro que ambos aceptareis, es beneficioso para todos.

– Acepto, no hablaré más – dijo después de un rato el joven.

– Me complace vuestra decisión, no os arrepentiréis.

– Lo dudo, no tienes honor y no creo que cumplas tu palabra.

Finn decidió no acceder a la provocación y calló. Cuando se acercaban al campamento fueron interceptados por un par de hombres de su guardia encabezados por su amigo Noah quien gritó burlonamente

– El siempre bueno de Finn nuevamente acoge almas desvalidas – dijo observando a los jóvenes sobre su propio caballo, pero la expresión cambió al ver el rostro de Finn y preguntó furioso – ¿Qué te sucedió? ¿Weston lo hizo?

– Es la "gratitud" de las almas desvalidas – Su comentario causo risas en los presentes.

– Su deshonor lo merece – se defendió el insolente joven.

– Que les proporcionen comida y atiendan sus heridas – señaló ignorando los atrevimientos y le susurró a su amigo – No desates al más joven y mantenlos vigilados.

– Como lo suponía no vas a cumplir con tu palabra.

– Vuestro amigo requiere reponerse primero – Y sin más se alejó de ellos a su tienda.

* * *

Sólo después de un baño frío Finn pudo recomponerse, pero sus pensamientos aún volaban en el impertinente joven y su propia inadecuada reacción, todo en atención a esos ojos, había soñado tanto tiempo con ellos y lo que podría hacerle a la dueña de ellos que su mente y cuerpo no reconocieron que se hallaba frente a un hombre, además la delgadez de su físico no favorecían ese pensamiento, esa era la explicación factible, al menos debía convencerse de ello, ese muchachito no lo afectaba más que a un nivel de admiración solamente.

Durante un largo rato meditó sobre si la opción de permanecer cerca de él era conveniente, no podía negar que sus aptitudes eran impecables y tener ese tipo de elementos dentro de sus hombres lo favorecerían en caso de algún enfrentamiento, además tal vez tuviese una hermana con esos hermosos ojos, con esa idea en mente se acercó al lugar donde permanecían sus "invitados".

Cuando entró al lugar observó al herido, un joven de tez blanca y cabellos negros húmedos, seguramente se había lavado pues tenía ropa limpia y vendajes nuevos, el otro se encontraba igual rumiando insultos nuevamente en su contra, al verlo ambos chicos se quedaron en silencio.

– Espero que estéis bien atendidos – ninguno de los dos habló por ello continuó – Mi nombre es Sir Finn Hudson y vosotros sois mis invitados.

– Mentiroso.

– Milord yo soy Blaine Anderson y mi amigo es – un carraspeó interrumpió al lesionado – Gracias por vuestra hospitalidad, mi vida y mi gratitud es vuestra por sus acciones… Por supuesto mi compañero comparte la opinión.

– Claro que no.

– Le he explicado que sacasteis restos de metal de mi contusión, sin aquella oportuna acción mis carnes se habrían infectado y probablemente hubiese encontrado la muerte – prosiguió el joven – No obstante deseo saber los motivos que os impulsaron para ayudarnos, si no fuese impertinente milord.

– Te lo he dicho mil veces nos compró para vendernos como esclavos o usarnos con ese propósito – gritó el otro.

– Me temo que la aseveración es verdadera y efectivamente he pagado una fortuna por vuestras suertes – contestó Finn ante la horrorizada expresión del chico en el suelo y la sonrisa de suficiencia del otro – No obstante mis intenciones distan de lo expuesto.

– ¿Por qué? No podemos devolverle ningún centavo, no somos hijos de nobles que nos alimentan con cuchara de plata y no estamos dispuestos a ser sus esclavos.

– Lamento muchísimo dar razón a mi amigo, pero preferimos morir a ser esclavos – replicó Blaine.

– No era mi objetivo que devolvierais cantidad alguna, ofrecí dinero puesto que era la única manera de detener el castigo que os planeaba aplicarles sir Brody por vuestras "supuestas" fechorías… Por supuesto creo absolutamente en vuestra inocencia sobre los hechos que les imputan.

– ¿Somos libre entonces? – preguntó el muchacho de pie alzando sus manos aún atadas.

– Tristemente me vi en la obligación de prometer a Sir Brody que os llevaría lejos de esta región y debo hacer honor a mi palabra – explicó Finn a los jóvenes – No obstante desearía haceros una proposición… Tenéis libertad para elegir vuestro destino.

– Había pensado que incumplirías tu palabra ¿Qué clase de propuesta?

– He visto vuestras habilidades para el combate, les falta técnica y precisión pero he quedado bastante impresionado – señaló al impetuoso joven – Asimismo he quedado gratamente asombrado por vuestra resistencia y temple al resistir un daño de tal magnitud – agregó dirigiéndose a Blaine – Por ello les propongo que ingreséis a mi guardia como uno de mis hombres… O podéis iros en el siguiente pueblo.

– Si me permitís preguntaros milord ¿Qué tipo de labor realizaríamos? – curioseó el chico en el suelo.

– Escuderos, claro está.

– No seremos sus esclavos, eso es sinónimo de esclavo – argumentó el joven sin nombre.

– Es un gran honor ser escudero, pero os daré la opción ¿Qué tipo de oficio queréis aprender?

– Yo quiero ser un caballero.

– Yo mismo fui escudero, es la forma de convertirse en caballero – Los ojos del chico audaz se ampliaron y la sangre de Finn empezó a bajar a sus partes nobles, debía irse de inmediato de allí – Tenéis hasta la madrugada para darme vuestra decisión.

Se alejaba cuando el impertinente joven lo llamó

– Espera, si quieres que acepte lo mínimo que puedes hacer es quitarme las amarras.

– Yo solo deseo que hagáis lo que estiméis mejor para vosotros mismos y si os libero podríais escapar.

– Nunca lo haría sin Blaine… Se lo pido… Confíe en mí.

– Mi confianza en vos me trajo esta nariz fracturada – replicó Finn señalando su cara magullada. – Además ni siquiera me habéis dicho vuestro nombre y me tratáis insolentemente.

– Os lo ruego humildemente milord – insistió inclinándose.

Ante el cambio de actitud y el deseo apremiante de retirarse sacó su daga y cortó las cuerdas rápidamente.

– Espero que no me hagáis arrepentir aunque os advierto si decidís escapar os perseguiré sin tregua, entonces veréis que mi ira y mis habilidades son absolutamente superiores a sir Brody.

Finn ya estaba saliendo cuando escuchó

– Milord mi nombre es Jessie.

– ¿Jessie? ¿Jessie sin apellido?

– Así es, solamente Jessie.

* * *

**Muchas gracias por tu apoyo incondicional May, también gracias por tu comentario Clau, espero que continues con tu historia también :) y gracias por tus lindas palabras Camila. Ustedes realmente son una inspiración que me animan a continuar.**

**Los títulos son reglas de caballería y puede que los cambie, si encuentro que alguno se adapta mejor a otro capítulo. **

**Me imagino que ya adivinaron quien es Rachel, en el próximo sabrán más de ella.  
**


	4. No incurrir en traición

**********Glee no me pertenece como tampoco sus personajes, sólo los uso por diversión**

* * *

Rachel no podía creer la buena estrella que tenía, después de tres años de lucha incansable al fin había conseguido lo que había soñado, una oportunidad y la posibilidad de convertirse en caballero.

Hace tres años había despertado con un gran dolor de cabeza en ese maldito bosque sin su caballo favorito, sin dinero, sin las mudas de ropa y sin armas, sólo le había quedado la daga que llevaba entre sus ropas, era como si el destino quisiera enseñarle una lección para que olvidara sus planes, entonces ahí mismo en el claro se prometió así misma que nada ni nadie se interpondría para cumplir su objetivo, aunque pasaran 100 años no volvería con la duquesa sin haberse convertido en caballero y haber demostrado a los hombres de su padre su valía.

Se había llamado así misma Jessie por el significado de aquello, el Conde Jessie St. James pretendía poseer su cuerpo y su título, ahora ella poseía su nombre en cambio, la ironía le causaba gracia, si él supiera sufriría un severo disgusto.

Se había dado cuenta que no todos los hombres llevaban el cabello corto y por ello ahora lo mantenía a la altura de los hombros amarrado en una cola de caballo, era ajena a los baños y estaba acostumbrada al mal olor de su cuerpo, no le gustaba dar oportunidad para que sospecharan su género, ser mujer era algo que había olvidado, ahora era un valiente y audaz varón hasta completar su misión.

Había intentado ingresar a servir a varios nobles pero todos la habían rechazado por el estado de su ropa, la delgadez de su cuerpo y su escasa estatura, pesé a ello no dejaba de practicar y entrenarse. La batalla no había sido fácil pero aquello no amedrentó su resolución, al contrario la fortificó, pasó hambre, frío y miserias, había matado para defender su vida y aunque se puso a llorar por su justificado actuar e incluso vomitó los escasos alimentos que albergaba su estómago, se había visto en la obligación de volver hacerlo en incontables oportunidades, las circunstancias la convirtieron en dura e insensible, pero era un precio a pagar por cumplir sus objetivos.

Recorrió miles de pueblos y castillos buscado la preciosa oportunidad, con tantas puertas cerradas en sus narices por los nobles había aprendido a odiarlos, la generosidad y amabilidad no existía entre ellos, lo único bueno de su travesía fue conocer a Blaine un año atrás y juntos se dedicaban a robar a los ricos y entregárselos a los humildes aldeanos, pero aquello no eran fechorías eran actos de justicia contra los villanos abusivos y el peor de ellos… Brody Weston.

El pueblo de Adamms era un lugar tranquilo y feliz, con un señor que realmente se preocupaba de sus aldeanos, pero la paz y armonía fue quebrantada el día que William Schuester nombró administrador a ese ser despreciable que abusaba de su poder a diestra y siniestra, había aumentado los impuestos, les quitaba los materiales que la gente tenía para trabajar, violaba a las doncellas y maltrataba a sus siervos, más encima le habían concedido la mano de la dulce e inocente de Brittany Pierce. Si alguien era un malhechor, definitivamente él ocupaba ese puesto, por ello antes de irse debía detenerlo a través de cualquier medio.

* * *

– ¿Estás seguro que es una buena idea? – preguntó la temblorosa doncella.

– ¿Realmente quieres que Brittany se case con él?

– No, pero… ¿Es absolutamente necesario que hagas esto?

– Ya lo hemos intentado todo y tengo la intuición que esto es lo que necesitamos… Además si no lo hacemos ahora no habrá otra oportunidad porque mañana Blaine y yo nos iremos del pueblo.

La inseguridad de Santana la tenía al borde de la histeria, sabía que la joven era valiente, pero sus temores no eran infundados, debido a que en el anterior plan de acción el imbécil de Brody había descubierto su papel y la había castigado severamente golpeándola salvajemente, además de no haber causado el efecto deseado, Sir William ni siquiera se había enterado de la paliza que había sufrido su leal sirvienta porque el desgraciado no había dejado evidencia a la vista.

– No pueden abandonarnos y dejarnos en las fauces de ese despreciable ser.

– Por ello debo hacerlo esta noche, ya lo hemos conversado por días y nos hemos preparado diligentemente para nuestro propósito.

– Pero "esto" es muy arriesgado Sir William te verá y no sabemos si va a creerte.

– Tendré las pruebas que necesitamos, lo prometo.

– No es sólo por el bruto que no quiero que te vayas – replicó la muchacha con voz seductora y batiendo sus pestañas.

La coquetería de la chica no la sorprendió puesto que siempre se le insinuaba y aquello le gustaba pues así estaba segura que nadie dudaría de su sexo, pero por razones obvias nunca le había correspondido ni había hecho gesto alguno para alentarla al contrario siempre trataba de desilusionarla cuando la oportunidad se le presentaba.

– Sir Finn prometió que haría un caballero de mí – respondió secamente, conteniendo la verdadera emoción que sentía.

– ¿Sir Finn Hudson? Por las historias y los canticos que he oído es el caballero favorito de rey.

– ¿De verdad? Yo nunca había escuchado palabra sobre él.

– Eso es porque no vas a fiestas, no escuchas a los juglares y nunca me pones atención… Al parecer es un héroe, puesto que aunque tenga sus manos manchadas con sangre, ha salvado a muchos hombres nobles de la muerte, sus proezas son inspiración para los cantores populares y ha sido vencedor de muchísimos torneos ganando una fortuna digna de un príncipe… Pero debo reconocer que últimamente es más conocido por negarse a la orden que le dio su majestad de casarse con lady Marley Rose.

El corazón de Rachel dio un vuelco al escuchar los comentarios de la chica, Sir Finn Hudson era un hombre muy apuesto y de porte distinguido, era imposible que la doncella en cuestión lo hubiese rechazado, tal vez tuviese un compromiso matrimonial previo o peor estuviese ya casado.

– ¿Y por qué se negó? Marley Rose es una mujer muy bella – preguntó aparentando desinterés.

– Yo soy más bella – espeto Santana con vehemencia y luego río cuando Rachel le regaló una sonrisa aceptando su afirmación – En realidad nadie lo sabe, es uno de los secretos mejor guardados de la corona.

– Eso no importa – que podría importarle si fuese casado o estuviese pronto a pisar el altar, aunque el estomago se le contrajo lo ignoró, ella sólo deseaba cumplir sus objetivos – Pero si lo que dices es verdad, es una oportunidad única y no puedo negarme a ser su pupilo.

– No deseo interponerme con tu sueño, pero ¿Que sucederá si sir William no te cree? Podría encerrarte para siempre, matarte o herirte gravemente… Debes estar sano y ser libre para cumplir tus expectativas.

– Si él no me cree entonces es un tonto bufón por dejar que le roben y se lo merece, además yo soy un hombre fuerte puedo con cualquiera.

– Eres más enclenque que yo – río la chica. – Está bien – y le entregó la llave del estudio.

– Cuando escuches la señal acordada los traes a todos como sea.

La chica la tomó por los hombros y suavemente posó sus labios sobre ella, su primer beso, nunca se habría imaginado la osadía de la mujer, antes de reaccionar ella se apartó y susurró contra sus labios.

– Te voy a extrañar mucho, promete que volverás y no nos olvidarás cuando cumplas tu sueño – sin decir más la morena y curvilínea muchacha se alejó contoneándose suavemente.

* * *

Rachel entró a hurtadillas al estudio, había esperado por horas a que se durmieran y ahora el silencio reinaba en el castillo. Con una humilde vela empezó a husmear entre las cosas, ya había ingresado de día y sabía perfectamente donde estaba el escondite secreto de Weston, bajo el escritorio había una palanca que liberaba un pequeño cajón, dentro estaban los verdaderos registros de contabilidad, pero para estar más segura deseaba encontrar el dinero que sir Finn había pagado por Blaine y ella, confiaba en que no le había comentado sobre su pequeña transacción a William.

Conocía perfectamente el lugar, delicadamente sacaba los libros y los volvía a dejar en su sitio cuando no hallaba lo que buscaba, buscó bajo las cortinas y los estantes, sin suerte, cuando comenzaba a perder la paciencia unas pálidas luces del norte que ya comenzaban a anunciar el nuevo día le señaló que ya era el momento de exponerse, puesto que debía estar pronto en el campamento para marcharse con Blaine.

Se asomó a la ventana para silbar como un pájaro, esa era la señal que solicitaba a Santana su presencia con los demás involucrados, se sentó en la silla a esperar, no obstante al apoyarse contra el respaldo del mueble sintió algo extraño e iba a revisar cuando la puerta se abrió, revelando a unos enfadados William Schuester y Brody Weston, las dulces Brittany y Santana, más dos hombres de la guardia.

– ¿Quien sois vos y que hacéis en mi hogar? – preguntó un furioso Will.

– Es unos de los malhechores – espetó Brody – Sabía que no podía confiar en ese estúpido de Finn.

– ¿Cuál es el rol de Sir Finn en esta impertinencia?

– Perdonad milord… invoco vuestro perdón por mi intrusión – interrumpió Rachel con una leve reverencia – Pero el comentario de vuestro futuro yerno es un infundio y es sumamente injustificado, no soy un malhechor.

– Entonces ¿Que según vos debo pensar de un extraño que irrumpe en mis estancias sin invitación o anuncio previo?

– Soy sólo un humilde habitante de vuestro pueblo al que se le ha negado el justo derecho de hablar con vos… A pesar de las innumerables peticiones realizadas a vuestro administrador.

– Eso no es justificación y si sir Brody ha tomado esa determinación me niego a escucharos.

Maldito pomposo arrogante pensó Rachel, pero acalló sus pensamientos al ver como Brody sonrió desafiante animando la actitud de William.

– ¿Cómo podéis otorgadle a este hombre, que os ha robado impunemente al administrar vuestras posesiones, la mano de vuestra preciosa sobrina?

– Eso no es un tema para discutiros con vos, sois un intruso.

– Tengo pruebas – replicó Rachel apuntando los libros abiertos sobre el escritorio. – Estos son los registros que sir Brody os enseña y aquellos son los que efectivamente plasman la actividad financiera de vuestros dominios.

El hombre pareció intrigado y empezó a acercarse lentamente para ver mejor los documentos, pero de un momento a otro negó con la cabeza y gritó

– Apresad a este hombre y llevadlo a las mazmorras.

– Esperad – gritó la morena, sacó su daga y rompió el respaldo de la silla, metió la mano para extraer la bolsa que había sentido previamente y la abrió sobre la mesa dejando caer las 50 monedas de oro – Sir Brody me vendió a Sir Finn por esta cantidad de oro ¿Apuesto a que no teníais idea milord?

– ¿Eso es cierto? ¿Por qué Finn no me lo dijo? – preguntó Will al hombre, pero antes que contestara ordenó – Apresadlo ahora.

Rachel estaba perdida, definitivamente ese hombre nunca cambiaría su opinión respecto al abusivo de Brody, merecía que le robara y por culpa de su propia insensatez por ayudar al pueblo y salvar a la pobre Brittany iba a perder la única opción verdadera de cumplir su sueño y Sir Finn la mataría de paso, le lanzó una lastimera mirada a Santana, antes de ingeniar un plan para escapar.

– De acuerdo – gritó Brittany de repente – Pero si algo nefasto le ocurre a Lord Tubbington será tu culpa Santana.

– ¿Qué sucede mi niña? – Preguntó Will en un tono de preocupación – ¿Santana te está haciendo daño?

– No – susurró la rubia – Quiere que te diga la verdad.

– ¿Qué verdad?

– Sir Brody… Ha estado chantajeándome para que me case con él… Dijo que mataría a Lord Tubbington si no accedía a su propuesta matrimonial – sollozó.

– ¿Cómo dices? – gritó Will y más calmado con una respiración profunda agregó – Por favor Santana llevad a Brittany a sus aposentos.

La rubia se alejó llorando abrazada de Santana rogándole a su tío que cuidara a su gato y que no permitiera que sir Brody lo lastimara, una vez que las mujeres se retiraron el afectado habló

– No puedes creer esas tonterías.

– Habéis cruzado todos los límites – espeto William a Brody – Podía pasar por alto que os acostéis con otras mujeres y bebáis vino hasta hartaros, después de todo sois un joven viril, de apetitos saludables y mi sobrina es una doncella virtuosa… Incluso estaba dispuesto a obviar la posibilidad que me engañases y me robases porque pensaba que ella os amaba… No obstante extorsionarla y burlarse de lo que ella piensa… Jamás… El compromiso queda oficialmente terminado y os ordeno que abandonéis mis dominios después del minucioso estudio que vamos hacer de los registros de contabilidad…

Habiendo escuchado la última frase Rachel sabía que al fin su trabajo estaba hecho, se escabulló por la ventana y caminó por el estrecho barandal del castillo hasta un montón de paja estratégicamente colocado para lanzarse sobre él.

Una vez en el suelo corrió hasta el caballo que había tomado prestado del campamento y se montó sobre él para dirigirse con el hombre que al fin la ayudaría a cumplir su sueño, Sir Finn Hudson parecía ser un hombre agradable y esperaba que no fuese demasiado tarde, puesto que el sol ya había salido, ella tenía la ilusión de poder reconstruir la confianza que de un desafortunado puñetazo había quebrado.

* * *

**Lamento haberme demorado pero aquí estoy de nuevo.**

**Muchas gracias por tu apoyo LoverFinchel y siempre cuento con tus lindas palabras May ;). Te cuento LovexMercy que yo también me sonrojé al escribirlo, pero más cuando se lo leí a mi mamá jajajaja y respondiendo a tu pregunta nadie sabe que Rachel es mujer, a mí también me encantan Blaine y Rachel, por eso lo convertí en su mejor amigo :). **

**En resumen gracias por sus comentarios a quienes ocupan su tiempo leyendome y espero no defraudarlos, pero con su ayuda siempre puedo mejorar.**


	5. No perder nunca la compostura

**************Glee no me pertenece como tampoco sus personajes, sólo los uso por diversión**

* * *

Finn Hudson, el supuesto caballero favorito del rey era un verdadero imbécil y Rachel Berry estaba furiosa con él, lo odiaba con todo su corazón y no deseaba hablar nunca más en su vida con él, aunque aquello en realidad no representaba un problema puesto que la evitaba a toda costa y apenas la miraba, en todo el tiempo sólo le había dirigido dos frases, el día de la partida cuando llegó atrasada "Ha sido una lástima que no hubiésemos partido antes" y "Ya que vos estáis habituado a tratarme con familiaridad os lo permito y esperaría la misma cortesía de vuestra parte", sin siquiera esperar respuesta se había alejado de ellos para montar su fino corcel.

Habían viajado por una semana sin descanso con el objeto de cumplir la palabra hecha al cerdo de Weston de apartar tanto a ella como a Blaine del Condado de Adamms, era un pena que Sir Imbécil no supiera que el cruel de Brody ya no contaba con el beneplácito de Sir William, en el trayecto viajaba junto a Blaine en una carreta tirada por dos finos caballos en atención a su delicado estado físico.

Cada amanecer y anochecer Finn se acercaba a Blaine a preguntarle por el estado de su pierna, le revisaba personalmente la herida, lo cubría con extrañas sustancias de aspecto peculiar y le cambiaba los vendajes, en este proceso la ignoraba por completo y en caso que ella se atreviese a preguntarle algo contestaba con monosílabos o gestos simples, la mayor parte del tiempo su amigo permanecía ajeno a la situación sumido en los placeres de Morfeo, por la debilidad que le habían concedido sus contusiones.

* * *

Al octavo día cuando ya habían atravesado al menos cuatro condados y unos cuantos marquesados, se detuvieron en un ducado, cuyo propietario al parecer era un amigo de Sir Imbécil, éste se había adelantado y había solicitado permiso para instalarse en las tierras, sólo entonces el campamento se instaló, cobrando poco a poco la vida del castillo que ella recordaba.

Rachel compartía la tienda con Blaine, la cual ella misma había instalado, su amigo poco a poco estaba recobrado la conciencia, el descanso aunque interrumpido estaba cobrando resultados. Al tercer día siguiente de su llegada Sir Noah comenzó a darle órdenes; Lava y ensilla los caballos, barre el establo, baja cajas de comestibles, pule las armas y armaduras, mientras su amigo lentamente se recuperaba de su lesión, tendido en la tienda, por lo tanto la morena dedujo que había sido nombrada escudero del señor mandón, cuestión que le causó un profundo resentimiento con Sir Imbécil puesto que ni siquiera la había considerado digna de comunicarle su destino.

Trató de evitar a Sir Imbécil a toda costa, pero en cualquier lugar en que anduviese haciendo sus deberes, ahí estaba él entrenando a sus hombres y no a ella, comiendo, bebiendo o riendo con ellos y no invitándola a ella a compartir, no entendía porque rayos no se iba al castillo a departir con sus odiosos amigos nobles desapareciendo de su vista indefinidamente.

Lo que más le molestaba era que cada noche después de una ardua labor cuando tenía sus huesos hechos polvo con las manos llenas de yagas, porque Sir Mandón era un verdadero explotador, se encontraba a Blaine con Sir Imbécil ya sea ayudándolo a caminar por el lugar o charlando alegremente sobre técnicas de combate o caza, una conversación que debería tener con ella porque era quien estaba interesada en ser caballero, Rachel conocía a Blaine y a él no le interesaban las artes bélicas, era un hombre demasiado pacífico.

Apenas Rachel ponía un pie en la tienda, Sir Imbécil se despedía cortésmente de Blaine y se retiraba apenas haciéndole algún gesto, casi sin reconocer su presencia, así fue su vida por dos semanas hasta que estalló con su compañero

– Lo odio.

– ¿Qué? O ¿A quién?

– A todo y a todos, a este maldito lugar, a estas irritantes personas… Cuando te recuperes creo que deberíamos largarnos de aquí y volver a nuestras andadas.

– Creo que Sir Finn es una persona sumamente agradable y no me parece correcto abandonarlo sin previo aviso después de haber mantenido un comportamiento tan cordial conmigo.

– Él será así contigo porque a mí a penas me mira… ¿Crees que aún está resentido por el golpe que le proferí?

– No lo creo… No parece ser un hombre que albergue rencores en su alma… Pero ¿Qué importa la actitud de Sir Finn hacía ti?

Es cierto que rayos le importaba a ella lo que él hiciera, la verdad es que realmente el tema le preocupaba más de lo que debería y tal vez fuere mejor así, porque aunque le costaba mucho reconocerlo, incluso a ella misma, la primera vez que lo había visto después de magullarlo había tomado conciencia de su sexo, después de tres años de negarse a sí misma cualquier sentimiento que la vinculara con ser mujer, una mirada a ese rostro, a ese hombre regio de porte distinguido rememoró que era una doncella, afortunadamente la presencia de Weston había borrado esos pensamientos y le había recordado su compra.

– Es sólo que… Estoy cansado… Los días pasan y sólo hago labores manuales sin aprender ninguna técnica de combate o de caza.

– Jessie… Sabes que ser un caballero no es fácil, es un sueño complejo y tú lo elegiste.

– Lo sé.

– Entonces no dejes que esas dificultades te detengan… Si nadie se preocupa por enseñarte práctica tú solo… Tal vez no aprendas nada nuevo pero aprovecha este tiempo para perfeccionar tus habilidades, este campamento debe contar con un excelente armamento.

– Gracias Blaine – señaló Rachel sonriendo – Siempre sabes exactamente lo que necesito escuchar.

* * *

Después de la plática con Blaine, la morena comenzó a escabullirse entre las sombras para tomar un arco con un set de flechas o una espada y practicaba por horas, un día escuchó voces familiares que discutían fuertemente, entonces movida por la curiosidad se acercó

– Ya llevamos cuatro semanas en este lugar ¿Cuánto tiempo más vamos a tener que esperar? – preguntó Noah.

– Lo que sea necesario – espetó Finn – Al menos hasta la completa recuperación de Blaine.

– Esa es la excusa ahora y mañana ¿Cuál será? ¿Otra alma perdida que te necesite?

– Mis acciones no tienen nada que ver con la demora.

– Crees que soy tonto Finn… Llevas retrasando este viaje por meses… Los hombres quieren establecerse, hemos estado vagando por años.

– Si alguno de los hombres está en desacuerdo con mis métodos es libre de irse, yo no se lo voy a impedir a nadie.

– Sabes perfectamente que nadie quiere dejarte y todos te seguirían hasta la muerte incluyéndome.

– Entonces porque me molestas – gruñó Finn.

– Porque sé que tienes miedo.

– Yo no tengo miedo a nada y no quiero volver a hablar de este tema si no quieres que te expulse de mi guardia – sentenció Finn y se fue.

A qué se había referido esa conversación ¿De quién o de qué podría el caballero favorito del rey tener miedo? ¿Sería de Brody Weston? En ese caso ella podría ayudarlo y aliviarle sus penas pero ¿Cómo acercarse? y ¿Por qué deseaba entregarle confort?

* * *

Estaba practicando tiro al blanco con un arco y flecha en una noche muy iluminada por una esplendida luna llena, era más complicado pero las dificultades ayudaban a mejorar su puntería, cuando sintió un ruido de alguien merodeando, por ello gritó lista para disparar

– Salid ahora o temeréis las consecuencias de vuestra imprudencia.

– Sólo soy yo, Jessie, no pretendía asustarle – gritó Finn saliendo de entre las sombras, siendo alumbrado por un rayo de luna – Ha sido un excelente tiro… No sabía que fueras tan bueno.

– Nunca lo preguntó.

– ¿Qué le ha pasado a tus manos? – preguntó horrorizado cuando se acercó y pudo ver sus extremidades vendadas.

– Nada importante – replicó ella escondiéndolas de inmediato tras su espalda.

El se las tomó y eliminó lentamente los sucios vendajes que ella misma se había colocado, las cuales a pesar de su trato delicado se pegaban en las yagas que adornaban sus manos.

– Esto parece doloroso… Déjame curarte.

Lo siguió a su tienda y él comenzó a buscar algo entre sus cosas.

– ¿Por qué no se queda en el castillo? – preguntó ella mirando las sencillas posesiones del caballero, no había entrado antes a ese lugar. Sólo había un simple camastro, un baúl desvencijado donde hurgaba y junto a él una palangana con agua, asimismo estaba alumbrado por un par de velas.

– Me gusta compartir con mis hombres… Siempre he creído que a través de la diversión los lazos de fidelidad se afianzan.

– Pero estaría más cómodo en una alcoba más lujosa.

– Prefiero la simpleza y la compañía grata – contestó Finn acercándose con un ungüento similar al que usaba en las heridas de Blaine y un lienzo empapado.

– ¿Qué es eso? – preguntó mirando el objeto que se colocó en el bolsillo, tratando de evitar observarlo al rostro y olvidar lo bien que se sentían las manos de él sobre las suyas mientras las lavaba con el paño mojado y las examinaba suavemente, realmente estaba agradecida de la tenue luz del sitio que evitaban observar el rubor que sintió sobre su mejillas.

– Es un emplasto que ayuda a cicatrizar más rápido y disminuye el dolor.

– No creo que sirva – replicó al sentir el ardor provocado por el contacto de la extraña sustancia con sus yagas, se apartó de inmediato.

– Confía en mí – contestó él extendiendo su mano para que ella le volviera a exponer sus heridas, tímidamente volvió a colocar su extremidad sobre la de él sin perder de vista sus gentiles dedos, él se dedicó a la tarea eficientemente en silencio, pero cuando curaba la otra preguntó – ¿Cómo te hiciste eso?

– Sólo son gajes del oficio… ¿Usted preparó este menjunje?

– No, eso es tarea de una mujer… Mi mamá es una curandera, ella los hace y cuando voy de visita siempre me llena de ellos… Son bastante útiles – río Finn, en ese momento Rachel levantó su vista para quedarse perdida en unos ojos ámbar, su expresión dulce y alegre de niño conmovió su corazón, inconscientemente se lamió los labios, un hormigueo recorrió su cuerpo, temiendo su propia reacción, de inmediato retiró su mano sobre las de él bajando la vista, después de un tenso momento él se volteó para guardar el frasco y continuó – Lamentablemente me queda muy poco, pero creo que esta cantidad bastará para curar tus heridas… Le diré a Noah que no te vuelva a ordenar que pulas las armas ni las armaduras de nuevo.

– No se inmiscuya en mi trabajo y realmente preferiría que no me dedicara sus atenciones – espetó Rachel contra esa amplia espalda y se fue rápidamente de allí, no sabía si podía soportar el delicado toque nuevamente.

* * *

Al día siguiente Rachel se disponía a realizar sus labores cuando Sir Noah se acercó y le prohibió realizar ningún tipo de actividad hasta que estuviese completamente curada, por ello estuvo todo el día intentando ir a completar sus actividades, siendo devuelta a su tienda casi de inmediato, al atardecer ya estaba perdiendo la cabeza, paseándose de un extremo a otro.

– No es tan entretenido estar lesionado – río Blaine.

– Debo reconocer que en un momento desee estar en tu lugar… pero después de estar un día encerrado aquí me arrepiento sólo de haberlo pensado.

– Veo que lo están pasando bien mis queridos huéspedes – señaló Finn a modo de saludo cuando ingresó.

– Odio este encierro – bufó Rachel.

– Es un placer veros nuevamente Sir Finn ¿Habéis venido a curar a Jessie? O ¿A cambiar mis vendas?

– Las dos cosas, pero también vengo a invitar a Jessie a participar de una actividad.

– ¿Con estas extremidades me va a dejar hacer algo? – preguntó ella mostrándole sus manos cubiertas por trapos que ella misma se había colocado el día anterior después de dejar la tienda del caballero. Finn le quitó los vendajes, ella sólo se dejo porque estaban acompañados, aunque no pudo evitar el hormigueo que nuevamente la invadió, se sorprendió muchísimo al ver que sus heridas estaban casi curadas – No puedo creerlo.

– Mi madre sabe mucho de esto… Te dije que debías confiar en mí, ella me enseñó un poco de curandería, realmente ese conocimiento ha salvado en las batallas no sólo mi vida, sino la de otros desafortunados… Ayudó también el hecho que tus heridas eran superficiales y recientes.

Mientras la morena analizaba sus manos detalladamente, las cuales incluso estaban más suaves que cuando vivía en con su madre, el caballero se acercó a Blaine para revisar y cambiar sus vendajes.

– ¿Por qué haces esto?... Atendernos, cualquiera podría hacerlo, he visto varias mujeres dispuestas en el campamento.

– Me gusta practicar, ya te dije que estos conocimientos son útiles en las campañas… Además me gusta conocer a todos los hombres de mi guardia y ustedes son la más reciente incorporación.

Rachel sintió una punzada de dolor y envidia en el pecho , porque efectivamente se había tomado el tiempo de conocer a Blaine, pero sólo ayer después de semanas de tenerla entre las sombras se había fijado en ella, así que tragó fuerte el nudo que se le formó en la garganta y con la voz más desinteresada posible que pudo fingir preguntó

– ¿A qué actividad me va a invitar a participar?

– A cazar ¿Te interesa honrarme con tu compañía? – respondió sin dejar de observar a Blaine, perdiéndose la gran expresión de felicidad de la morena.

* * *

**Aquí estoy de nuevo en modo de disculpa por mi anterior demora y Muchas gracias por tu apoyo May, siempre animandome a continuar :), espero que este inicio de relación te guste ;)**

**Por cierto tengo la embarrada con los nombres de los títulos, es mejor ignorarlos a este paso y gracias nuevamente por leerme.**


	6. Defender a su señor terrenal

**************Glee no me pertenece como tampoco sus personajes, sólo los uso por diversión**

* * *

– ¿Estamos listos para partir?

– El sol todavía no ha hecho su presencia – replicó Noah mientras se secaba la cara con un trozo de lino, Finn el día anterior tenía un humor del demonio y esperaba que una noche de sueño lo hubiese tranquilizado, pero al ver su expresión las ilusiones se desvanecieron, por ello añadió formalmente – Los hombres están preparando todo mientras hablamos, al llegar el alba podremos salir.

– ¿Dónde está Jessie? – preguntó el caballero fingiendo indiferencia.

– ¿El nuevo? ¿Por qué no me… De inmediato voy por él mi señor.

– No os molestéis iré personalmente.

– Milord… El chico es responsable, capaz y bastante servicial – agregó dubitativamente.

– ¿Pero? – preguntó levantando una ceja.

– Tiene el sueño muy pesado, así que os recomiendo ser… Directo, si me permitís os sugiero un poco de agua.

Sin decir más Finn sumergió el cubo en el barril de agua y se alejó en búsqueda del muchacho que desde la primera vez que lo había visto había perturbado su tranquilidad.

Las cosas iban tan bien gruño el caballero para sí mismo, durante días había ignorado abiertamente a Jessie y había vuelto a ser el mismo, había tomado el control de su cuerpo y las reacciones impúdicas cesaron, a pesar de que de algún modo siempre notaba la presencia del muchacho, sorprendiéndose por el empeño que ponía en las labores encomendadas por Noah, incluso le agradaba encontrárselo para observar la prolijidad con la que realizaba sus deberes, pero todo se arruinó en un maldito segundo.

Con la situación que en principio creía estaba bajo control, cedió a los contantes lloriqueos de Blaine que rogaba diariamente para que le diese una oportunidad a su amigo, precipitándose a invitarlo a cazar cuando observo el desempeño en el arco del aspirante a caballero corroborando los comentarios del chico herido, pero al ver sus extremidades vendadas una sensación extraña se alojó en su pecho, quería protegerlo, evitarle todo mal y estúpidamente se ofreció a tratar los daños, aún peor llevarlo a su tienda en mitad de la noche, esa actitud fue su perdición.

Todo estaba resultando en forma cómoda con preguntas triviales, pero justo cuando le estaba untando el emplasto lo miró, provocando que el caballero se quedara perdido en esos maravillosos ojos y para colmo se lamió la boca, llamando su completa atención a aquellos labios carnosos, el deseo de sentirlos contra él se apodero de Finn, si no fuera porque el chico retiro sus manos y bajo la cabeza, además de hacer aparición la manifestación de sus pensamientos lascivos que lo trajo a la dura realidad no lo hizo. Pero su reacción fue evidente obligándolo a voltearse para que el muchachito no lo notara, nuevamente perdió el control de su cuerpo, recordó con tristeza.

Meditó en retractarse de la invitación, pero no podía negar los talentos del chico, estaba consciente que sería un aporte en la cacería y le había dado su palabra a Blaine, violar sus dichos eran algo impensable para una persona como él, además tal vez observándolo en esas tareas al fin podría convencer a su subconsciente que estaba tratando con un hombre.

Se paró fuera de la tienda, después de un par de inspiraciones profundas para calmarse entró, el espacio era reducido y gracias a las primeras luces pudo distinguir perfectamente a los muchachos, aunque había estado tantas veces en aquel lugar que los reconocería por instinto. El herido dormía sobre un colchón y quien buscaba lo hacía en el suelo cubierto por unas mantas, ambos dormían profundamente.

Finn se quedó paralizado junto a Jessie cuya cabeza sobresalía de las cobijas, se veía tan delicado e inocente que volvió a sentir la extraña presión en su pecho con el impulso de protegerlo, además con el recuerdo fresco de lo ocurrido en la tienda lo abrumo el deseo de tocarlo, de acariciar su mejilla y delinear con su pulgar los labios del muchacho, de repente una lengua rosada salió de aquella tentación, inmediatamente su hombría reaccionó, debía salir de inmediato de allí, sin pensarlo vació el contenido del cubo sobre el chico, aunque quien necesitaba esa ración de agua fría era él.

– ¿Pero qué demonios – Tosió Jessie sentándose – está pasando?

– Creo que eso no era necesario – murmuró Blaine soñoliento – Sólo bastaba un poco.

Al ver al muchacho en ese estado el caballero quería agacharse para ayudarlo, pero su erección se lo impidió y se volteó diciendo

– Saldremos a cazar en unos minutos con o sin ti.

Se retiro casi corriendo para sumergir la cabeza en el primer barril de agua que encontró, estaba furioso con su cuerpo y repitió internamente la frase habitual que se había convertido en su mantra "A mí me gustan las mujeres y Jessie es un hombre", por ello cuando se calmó y salió empapado presionó con todas sus fuerzas el cubo que aún sostenía entre sus manos rompiéndolo, un ruido lo hizo levantar la vista para descubrir a un muchacho de largo cabello y ojos cafés que lo miraban extrañado.

– ¿Qué? – Bufó.

– Nada mi señor – respondió Joe bajando la vista.

Arrojó el objeto dañado al suelo con fuerza rompiéndolo en mil pedazos y espetó

– Este maldito cubo está en pésimas condiciones, repáralo.

Y se alejó a gran velocidad.

* * *

Finn cepillaba su caballo con paciencia, aquella rutinaria actividad le estaba ayudando a recuperar la compostura, la ira se esfumaba poco a poco, cuando estaba más calmado se montó sobre el animal y se dirigió al punto de reunión.

A la distancia pudo ver a los hombres preparados salvo Jessie y Joe, pero mientras se acercaba éste último apareció subiéndose al carro donde estaba Sam, no se atrevió a preguntar por el muchachito porque había demostrado demasiado interés en él.

– ¿Llevaremos el carro? ¿Tanta fe te tienes?

– Si voy yo, siempre es necesario – señaló Sam sacando carcajadas a los presentes.

– Te equivocas, porque yo seré quien lo atiborre de presas – se burló Noah.

– No creo que un par de esponjosos conejitos sean suficientes – replicó Finn.

– Apuesto lo que deseen que puedo cazar la pieza más grande – dijo el rubio riendo.

Asi empezó una conversación relajada entre los hombres, bromeando sobre sus habilidades con las diversas armas y que animales deseaban atrapar para disfrutar en la cena, en un momento de la nada apareció Jessie con la espada de Noah, cuando pasó al lado del caballero levanto la nariz y lo ignoró, para entregar el arma a su dueño, empezando una conversación que si Finn no prestaba especial atención no debería oír con la charla de los demás.

– Bien hecho novato – dijo Noah al revisar la espada.

– Muchas gracias mi Señor – contestó Jessie con una sonrisa.

El hecho causo una gran furia en Finn que hizo hervir su sangre, su amigo no merecía recibir esa sonrisa por parte de Jessie, ya que no existía vínculo alguno entre los dos, no era su escudero por lo tanto esos gestos no le pertenecían, aquellos sólo debieran ser propiedad de él puesto que el joven era suyo, ese pensamiento lo golpeó.

– Pero se te olvidó la daga – Lo reprendió Noah – Tráela inmediatamente.

Jessie asintió y salió corriendo, entonces el caballero se introdujo de nuevo en la conversación riendo mientras Finn seguía cavilando sobre sus extraños pensamientos, el muchachito actuaba de esa forma porque creía que Noah era su señor y aquello sólo era culpa suya, puesto que le había ordenado a éste hacerse cargo del novato, además el jovencito no era suyo, no era un sirviente y mucho menos un esclavo ¿Por qué rayos pensaba en tantas tonterías? decidió empujar esto al fondo de su mente y olvidarse de aquellas ideas que deseaban apropiarse de su cabeza.

El muchacho volvió brevemente con el recado.

– Eso fue rápido, estás aprendiendo muy bien, serás un gran caballero – señaló Noah y le revolvió los cabellos en signo de afecto – Ensilla y monta el caballo gris que te enseñé.

Al ver la mano de su amigo sobre la cabeza de Jessie la ira volvió a apoderarse de Finn, ¿Cómo osaba a tocarlo? por una extraña razón sintió la necesidad de hacer algo que manifestara que él era el señor y antes de poder reprimirse espetó

– No, preparad aquel caballo – señaló mirando fijamente a Jessie y apuntando a un maravilloso ejemplar.

A los hombres se les desencajó la mandibula al ver el caballo al que se refería el caballero, aquél animal era el mejor, tenía un estampe único, asimismo era ágil y fuerte. El muchachito miró a Noah quien se limito a observar a Finn diciendo

– Finn ¿Aquél es un regalo…

– ¿Quién es el propietario de ese corcel? – interrumpió Finn.

– Es vuestro mi señor.

– Por lo tanto puedo hacer lo que estime conveniente con mis posesiones y creo que ese corcel necesita un poco de ejercicio.

– Utilizaré el caballo que me asigno mi señor – espetó Jessie iracundo.

Aquella negación era una ofensa de carácter grave, pues estaba contrariando las órdenes del señor de quienes se encontraban en el campamento y por ello merecía unos severos golpes en castigo, ambos se observaron durante unos segundos, los ojos del resto saltaban de uno a otro esperando la temida reacción.

– Si no usáis el caballo que os ordené es que no deseáis acompañarnos, ya que será mejor para vuestra seguridad que no volváis a cruzaros en mi camino y os quedéis en el campamento atendiendo a vuestro amigo – replicó Finn dándose vuelta de inmediato y sumergiéndose en el bosque.

La amenaza estaba en el aire y el muchacho quería correr a lanzarse sobre el caballero, pero Noah lo detuvo con una mano sobre su hombro.

– Ya escuchaste, obedece y toma una decisión… Si quieres ir ensilla y monta el caballo que te señaló Sir Finn sino quédate aquí.

* * *

El caballero estaba furioso ya que por una tontería había cedido uno de los mejores regalos que poseía para su fabulosa prometida, aquel animal era tan fino que nadie podía sin autorización acercarse, él mismo se encargaba personalmente de sus comidas y su atención. Lo había mandado a traer expresamente de tierras extranjeras al recordar que una de las aficiones de la chica soñada eran los caballos.

Había esperado un poco de gratitud, pero al parecer aquel bribón no tenía idea alguna referente a animales de raza fina, pues cualquiera habría estado feliz de encontrarse en su posición y poder cabalgar en aquel majestuoso corcel, pero ese mozuelo lo ofendió y humilló delante de sus hombres de confianza rechazando su acto, prefiriendo el sencillo jamelgo que Noah le ofreció.

¿Por qué estaba tan molesto? Si Jessie prefería a Noah como señor, debiera autorizarlo, después de todo el tenía a Sebastián un excelente joven que lo servía fielmente desde hace dos años y no tenía ninguna queja sobre el comportamiento del mismo, pero por algún insólito motivo no podía permitir que su amigo se favoreciera con los servicios de Jessie y aunque hervía de rabia los nombró pareja, por el momento era mejor estar alejado del chico, mientras se iba a cazar con su propio escudero, tal vez podría desquitarse con una alguna bestia.

* * *

La sangre tibia empapaba las manos del caballero, el enorme jabalí colgado del árbol que había cazado era un orgullo para él, fue una lucha intensa que el animal había resistido con fiereza, pero Finn tenía experiencia y estaba feliz de destrozarlo con sus propias manos para eliminar la ira que lo invadía.

La caza del caballero acompañado de su escudero correspondía a dos cerdos gigantes y un venado, las presas llevaban horas desangrándose pero aún no había rastros de la vuelta de Noah y Jessie, situación que ponía un poco nervioso a Finn ¿Tal vez habían sufrido alguna dificultad? Aunque confiaba en que Noah podía defenderlo, pues había mostrado una valentía temeraria en los combates en los que habían participado juntos, se tranquilizo y decidió confiar en el pasado, además ¿Por qué debería preocuparse de la seguridad de un simple escudero? Porque él era un caballero y debía hacerlo por todos sus hombres razonó, aquello no era extraño ¿Cierto?

Cuando Finn estaba desmontando a las presas ambos hombres llegaban a pie con sus caballos trasportando dos venados inmensos cada uno, todos se acercaron quedando impresionados puesto que los animales no tenían herida apreciable que se identificara como causante de la muerte.

– Ves que soy la razón para utilizar el carro – río Noah.

– Eso es porque yo aún no he salido – se defendió Sam – Tuve que quedarme para organizar este campamento.

– ¿Los cazasteis vos sólo mi señor? – Preguntó Jake con la admiración propia de un hermano – ¿Cómo lo habéis hecho sin dañar la carne?

– Conté con un poco de ayuda – explicó el caballero observando a Jessie de reojo que se sonrojó – Observad los ojos cuidadosamente.

Los demás hicieron caso mientras Finn sabía perfectamente quien realmente había cazado esas piezas, pues ya los había examinado, sabía que esas heridas sólo pudieron ser resultado de una flecha y su amigo no tenía habilidades en ese lado.

– Basta de conversaciones insípidas y desangrad esos animales pronto o será demasiado tarde – ordenó Finn a los tres menores y se dirigió al trabajo que estaba realizando.

– Tenías razón ese chico es increíble – replicó Noah quien lo había seguido para ayudarlo en los menesteres – Aunque tozudo como una mula tiene una visión de águila.

– ¿A qué te refieres?

– Grandes piezas como siempre, aunque al parecer fuiste un poco rudo con las bestias.

– ¿Háblame sobre el comportamiento del muchacho?

– Cazó esos animales con una sola flecha... Pero es un rastreador bastante torpe y no se convence de su debilidad, además es bastante arrogante y persistente, no se quería conformar con piezas de menor calidad… Estaba deseoso de impresionarte.

– ¿En serio?

– Si, dejamos bastantes presas escapar porque según sus propias palabras "Son indignas del caballero preferido del rey"

Finn no contestó y continuó con sus tareas, pero quedo atrapado en el significado de esas palabras ¿A caso el muchachito lo admiraba? ¿Deseaba prestarle sus servicios sólo a él? ¿Pero por qué lo trataba tan mal? No podía dejar de pensar en ello.

Cuando ya las piezas atrapadas por él estaban sobre el carro y los venados colgados desangrándose, los músculos de Finn estaban azorados y necesitaban un reposo, nada mejor para ello que remojarlos en el arroyo.

– Bien caballeros ya que hemos prácticamente terminado con nuestra tarea ¿Qué os parecería un grato momento en estas aguas tranquilas?

Los hombres con gritos de alegría empezaron a despojarse rápidamente de sus vestimentas, salvo Jessie que comenzó a internarse en el bosque, esto le produjo una gran curiosidad a Finn y corrió tras él.

* * *

**Lamento muchísimo la demora, pero había escrito algo originalmente que preferí aplazar, espero que este capítulo sea suficiente para disculparme y los haya entretenido.**

**Muchas gracias May por tus lindas palabras, me alegra el alma que te guste, Clau eres muy tierna por apoyarme con mis locas ideas y gracias nuevamente a ambas y a los anónimos por darme confianza para continuar. **

**Por cierto yo no tengo idea de cazar ni nada, estuve investigando pero al final me dejé llevar por mi imaginación, así que espero me perdonen por mis libertades y el hecho que aunque Rachel sea vegana haga este tipo de actividad, pero supuestamente esta es la edad media y no existe el vegetarianismo ;)**


End file.
